


В краю пустынном дождь пройдёт однажды

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Некоторые люди, как и дождь, стóят ожидания.(Или же: Кит уходит. Кит возвращается.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in this desert land i know some rain must fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989955) by [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/pseuds/amillionsmiles). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4811148).

По утрам Широ ходит пешком.

За всю жизнь его как только не называли: золотой мальчик Гарнизона, пилот экспедиции на Кербер, пленник, чемпион, паладин. «Человек привычки» — просто ещё одно дополнение в списке.

Столько разных распорядков дня. В Гарнизоне были лекции и симуляции; оставшееся время Широ делил между спортзалом и жилым отсеком. Путешествуя с Холтами сквозь космос, он только и делал, что без конца проверял системы, ел, упражнялся и спал. В плену всё свелось к единственной установке: _выжить._

А теперь, по возвращении на Землю, для него звенит колокольчик над входом в дайнер, блестит горлышко бутылки с содовой, которую ставят перед ним, сонно бормочет телевизор на заднем плане. После он наведывается в пекарню на углу. Приходит домой как раз вовремя, чтобы ответить на звонок мамы, перебирая заодно почту. Один конверт тяжелее других, адрес подписан знакомыми каракулями. Широ ломает печать, и стопка фотографий выскальзывает на стойку.

Обычно говорят: «Я скучаю» или «Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь». Кит же шлёт ему фото: людные торговые улочки и причудливые пригородные домики. Хлопающие на ветру цветастые флаги и смутные серые утра. Птица на насесте разбитого фонаря, тёмный силуэт на фоне закатного неба.

— Широ? Ты где там? — спрашивает мама.  
— Здесь. — Он прижимает телефон к щеке, подносит фото к льющемуся с кухни свету и продолжает улыбаться. — Здесь я.

***

Аллуре они были нужны солдатами. Спасителями. Земля приняла их обратно и потребовала, чтобы они стали ответами:

— Где вы были последние пять лет? Хотите сказать, вы путешествовали по звёздной системе, которую наши учёные ещё даже не открыли? Эти… растения, которые вы привезли с собой, они?..  
— Подарок от инопланетной расы.  
— Не от тех, кто вас похитил?  
— Нет, не от них.

Их встретили не то чтобы как героев, потому что никто не осознавал в полной мере, какая угроза миновала Землю. Много лет назад галра стояли у самого порога — Кербер был не так и далеко, если смотреть на картину мира в общем, — но они необъяснимо отвлеклись, а к тому времени, как их интерес снова разгорелся, Вольтрон был готов дать отпор.

Так и повелось. Они отвечали на вопросы. Отдавали учёным для исследования чуждые растения и данные о неземном. Пытались обвыкнуться с новой тяжестью на плечах — давлением атмосферы, без которой они жили много лет, вниманием мира, не спешившего им верить.

У Пидж была мама, ждавшая слишком долго.

У Лэнса была семья размером с океан, который ему ещё предстояло переплыть, и волны Варадеро у ног, манящие его домой.

У Ханка были креветки на гриле, запах ананасов в воздухе и тепло рассвета, почти позабытое.

У Кита были километры дорог и рокочущий под ним двигатель. 

У Широ же были: тихий скрип дощатого пола под ногами вместо уже привычного лязга металлических покрытий Замка Львов. Подоконник, заставленный комнатными цветами. И кактус, который он поставил рядом с кроватью, потому что тот напоминал: некоторые люди, как и дождь, стóят ожидания.

***

— Входи, Широ, — тепло говорит врач, и свет в лаборатории яркий. Широ сбрасывает рубашку и кладёт протез на стол ладонью вверх, давая его рассмотреть.  
— Сожми кулак.

Широ сжимает.

— Не больно?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо.

Они проводят тесты. Сканируют и цепляют сенсоры, считывают температуру, спрашивают: «Ты смог бы рассечь вот этот цементный блок? Твоя рука активируется сама по себе в условиях стресса?»

Врачи и учёные не чураются фиолетового свечения. Они восторгаются тем, как бионная рука вживлена в его организм, говорят о модификациях и практическом применении в современной науке. Здесь, на Земле, всё сводится не к тому, что делала его галранская технология — глухой рёв толпы, жёлтые глаза, _чемпион,_ — а к тому, что она _может_ сделать.

Разительно отличаются ночи, когда он просыпался в холодном поту, и притихшие сны, которые снятся ему нынче; его пальцы дёргаются не в поисках оружия или горла, но чтобы вспомнить иллюзорные прикосновения другой руки.

***

— Он бы всё бросил и вернулся, ты же знаешь, — говорит как-то Пидж, когда приезжает оставить приготовленный мамой пирог и замечает открытки на холодильнике. — Если бы ты попросил.

Широ знает об этом. Знает он и о том, что верёвка, за которую тянут, очень быстро может стать привязью.

— Потому и не прошу.

***

Вселенной было нужно, чтобы они стали её щитом и мечом.

А теперь, после всего, они остались оружием без войны. Каждого из них нужно было перековать заново, по-разному.

Широ настолько увяз во внутренней борьбе, что ему проще сосредоточиться на том, что в душе, поразмыслить и начать перестраиваться. Кит сумел бы перестроиться тоже, но этот путь не для него. Ему всегда нужно с чем-то сражаться: с напарником на тренировке, с империей галра, с притяжением.

— Мы там целые миры видели, — сказал Кит перед тем, как уехать. — Разве не стóит увидеть всё, что можно, и в этом?

Он скорее объяснял, чем приглашал. После Гарнизона, после отнятого Кербером года, после пяти лет сражений за галактику плечом к плечу Кит видел готовность Широ остаться точно так же, как Широ видел желание Кита увидеть больше, добиться большего, _двигаться._

Они понимали друг друга, и это было единственным, что не изменилось со временем и расстоянием — и не изменится никогда.

***

Наступает вечер, а с ним приходит запах грозы.

Кактус возле кровати словно важничает, гордится, что чувствует её тоже, и крохотные иголки смягчаются в лунном свете, нежные белые щетинки на зелёной подушечке. Широ расценивает это как знак, натягивает куртку и обувается, и волосы на затылке поднимаются, наэлектризованные, когда он выезжает в пустыню. Над головой висят тяжёлые, как задержанный вдох, тучи.

Чуть вдали от города стоит монумент — или мозоль на глазу, смотря чьего мнения спросить. Его возвели восемь месяцев назад, одна из мер по облагораживанию хайвея.

(— Зачем строить водяную горку посреди пустыни? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда приезжает в гости.  
— Это не водяная горка, это скульптура, — говорит Широ. — Называется «Электрический угорь».  
— Да коне-е-ечно, — говорит Лэнс таким тоном, что становится ясно: он не оценил.)

Если говорить откровенно, то «Электрический угорь» действительно выглядит как водяная горка с непомерным самомнением: металл и прозрачный пластик, плавящиеся под солнцем пустыни. Но по ночам он превращается в замысловатый маяк, одни плавные изгибы голубого света, так похожего на планетные проекции Корана и глаза Аллуры.

Сегодня Широ едет туда по прямой и приглушает фары, когда приближается к монументу.

Под рёбрами ещё жива память об аварийной посадке в пустыне тогда, столько лет назад. В том же месте у него саднит и сейчас, когда тёмный силуэт у подножия оборачивается, подсвеченный со спины неоном.

— Ты подстригся, — говорит Широ Киту первым делом после целого года разлуки.

Кит поднимает руку, пропуская сквозь пальцы укороченные пряди на затылке. Его взгляд неотрывный и задумчивый.

Вдвоём они стоят так какое-то время, жадно всматриваясь друг в друга.

— Это что-то новенькое, — говорит наконец Кит, оборачиваясь к громадине, нависающей над ними.

Широ делает шаг вперёд, чтобы встать с ним рядом, почти касаясь плечами.

— Ага. Лэнс его называет «электрическая горка».  
— Выглядит так же, как пространственный разрыв ощущается, — говорит Кит, и сравнение это такое неожиданное и поэтичное, что Широ не может сдержать рвущийся из груди смех.  
— Ну да. И правда, похоже. 

И они расслабляются наконец, льнут друг к другу, прижимаются плечом к плечу, незыблемые, будто стояли так всю свою жизнь. Краем глаза Широ рассматривает запрокинутое лицо Кита, рисует заново собственную карту его черт. Под правым глазом у того новая россыпь веснушек, на подбородке — почти зажившая царапина.

— Я остальным сказал, что буду здесь завтра, — нерешительно начинает Кит через некоторое время. — Подумал… было бы здорово собраться вместе снова.  
— Так ты собирался меня удивить.  
— Вроде того.  
— Ты надолго приехал?  
— Я как раз собирался тебе об этом сказать. — Кит тянется к подолу куртки Широ, хватается за него ловко. — Я остаюсь.

У Широ перехватывает дыхание, и в это мгновение он думает, что, может, «Электрический угорь» как-то виноват в том, каким его сердце становится рядом с Китом: запутанным и сияющим.

— Пока меня не было, — говорит тем временем Кит, хмурясь и пытаясь собраться с мыслями, — я много думал над тем, что чувствовал. Когда был частью Вольтрона. Я привык, понимаешь? Всегда было шумно — ты, Ханк, Пидж, Лэнс, Красная. А потом мы вернулись, и вдруг стало так тихо, и это… выбило меня из колеи. Мне нужно было время, чтобы разобраться, кем быть, без подсказки ваших голосов в голове. Но когда я разобрался, — продолжает он, поднимает голову и встречает взгляд Широ, — с остальным стало очень просто.

Широ тянется взять Кита за руку, которой тот держится за куртку, притягивает его к себе, пока не зарывается носом в волосы. Кит фыркает — в плечо получается глухо, но потом он говорит: «Широ», и это предложение («если ты его примешь»), извинение («я не собирался пропадать так надолго»), вопрос («что нам делать теперь?»).

— Кит, — говорит он, и это звучит как «конечно», и «ты вернулся», и «всё, что захотим».

Вдали с треском прорезается молния.

Кит бросает взгляд в небо и отстраняется. Широ по потере тоскует не особо.

У них полно времени, в конце концов.

Кит впереди улыбается, серебро в тени.

— Давно наперегонки с тобой не гоняли, — бросает он через плечо, уже подбегая своему байку, и перекидывает через него ногу; рёв мотора вторит рокоту над головой. Он оглядывается лишь единожды, чтобы убедиться, что Широ сел и готов принять его вызов.

А потом он срывается с места, и песок пустыни вьётся ему вслед звёздной пылью. Широ бросается за ним, и как током его пронизывает знание, что Кит — та буря, за которой он всегда будет гнаться, которую встретит с распростёртыми объятиями.

Позади них на землю падает первая капля дождя.


End file.
